


Kinkmas 2020

by domflair (riottkick)



Series: one million words [70]
Category: The Marine (Movies), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom Maddy Hayes, Drabble, F/F, Kinkmas, Mean Dom Bayley, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, as punishment, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domflair
Summary: Kinkmas 2020 because I failed at Kinktober 2020
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose/You, Maddy Hayes/Reader
Series: one million words [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Kudos: 18





	1. praise kink - maddy hayes

Maddy sighed, watching as you got down onto your knees. She was already in a shitty mood, so you tried your best not to upset her anymore than she already was. With that being said, you would normally be a little bratty towards her.

“Yer such a good girl, doin’ what Daddy tells you without a single complaint.” she praised, and you did your best to not squeeze your thighs together. “Good girls deserve rewards.”

You bit your lip as she unbuckled her own belt. At first you were confused by this - usually she had you do all the work. But as she continued, pulling out the strapon she was packing, you knew she wasn’t doing this for no good reason. 

“Come sit on my cock, slut.” she said, spreading her legs as you were quick to get up. Her jeans were all the way down to her thighs, other than that, she was fully clothed. She often liked fucking you while you were completely naked, while she was fully clothed. She loved when you were exposed for her. 

You did as you were told, straddling her lap. Sliding down onto the toy, you let out a gasp at how thick it was. You remember she had just bought it the other day while you were at work - she had sent you pictures. Even going as far to text you: _Like my new cock, baby?_ while you were in a meeting. 

As soon as you had sunk all the way on, Maddy rubbed your clit ever so lightly. She was teasing you to try and get you to beg even more. “Yer such a good girl fer me, baby. Takin’ my cock so well. Gonna fuck you like a good girl should be fucked.” she praised, and you could have came then and there. It was rare for Maddy to praise you, but you really loved it. She knew you had a big praise kink, so in times like this, she really went in with it.

You were her good girl, no matter what.


	2. cockwarming - mean!dom!bayley

“You do know why I’m doing this to you, to me, right, (Your Name)?” she sighed teasingly. Lubing the tip of her strapon. It was the strapon she used to always have you cockwarm her - thicker than her other ones, but it always fit so perfectly in your pussy. 

“Yes, Bayley,” 

“Then tell me.” 

“Beca-“ you were cut off as she slid the toy all the way into your pussy. You bit your lip, trying to focus on anything but the stretch as she pulled out. She was warming you up - knowing full well that you could come just from the very few movements she was giving you. As soon as you were calm and collected - she was inside of you for a good minute. “Because I touched myself without your permission.”

“Mm, good. Now, let’s see how long you last on my cock. Your cunt’s already soaked.” She teased, reaching down to rub at your clit. You tried your best to hold back the moan that was pushing out of your throat. You wanted so much more, but you weren’t going to complain.

——

Only ten minutes into your punishment, and Bayley’s phone went off. Once you realize that Sasha was calling, you covered your mouth. Bayley answered as she pulled your hand away. 

“What’re you up to today, Bay?” Sasha asked, and Bayley pulled your hair roughly. You let out an unrecognizable noise that caused Sasha to laugh.

“Punishing, (Your Name). Making her sit on my cock for a few. I caught her touching herself when I went out and got us lunch. An ungrateful hole, is what she is.” she sighed, slapping your thigh.

This was going to be the longest punishment you’ve ever experienced, considering Sasha and Bayley were going to be on the phone for most likely hours. You just really hoped you could get through it.


End file.
